


It's not too soon

by meems011450



Series: st fluff... [3]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meems011450/pseuds/meems011450
Summary: They say the three words FLUFFFFF CITYY





	It's not too soon

We were lying in his bed cuddling.I was like at peace I didn't know the emotion all to well but it was a good feeling, but there was also this bad feeling I was having witch was reminding me of when he scared me. (What is wrong with you) I didn't want to feel like this at all. "Are you feeling ok?" I nodded "are you sure? You can talk to me you know that ,right?" I just start sobbing, I can't see anything all I feel is him pulling me into his lap holding me in his tight embrace. "Am I good enough, I know I'm not normal but I don't deserve you " I could barely get that sentence out. "Hey, hey it's okay. If anything I don't deserve you,el" "you're just saying that to make me feel better" "no I'm not just trying to make you feel better el" he says "don't you want someone normal?" I say, only tearing up more. I look down at my hands. "El, honey, look at me" he raises my chin. I look up and try to keep his strong gaze. "I want you to know that being normal is boring and you, are certainly not boring"he takes a breath "you're amazing el, you're so strong and powerful. You're really smart, you don't take shit from anyone, you're a beautiful and strong woman." He takes my hand in his" don't talk bad about yourself because you know it's not true" he looks down to their hands which are connected." I-I.el I think I love you more than star-wars" I almost choked -I basically did- at what he just said. His face starts to turn to concern and then sadness, I realized I was just staring at him gaping like a fish. "Mike, I love you too" I smile." Omg I thought I was saying it to soon" he said nervously laughing. " with you nothing's too soon" then I kissed him, I was short hesitant kiss since we were both still young anything bigger-yet. He pulled me closer to him and we fell asleep that way until hop came home.


End file.
